


A Happy Birthday to Koujaku

by Vaniilini



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying Aoba, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Character Death, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniilini/pseuds/Vaniilini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Platinum Jail and the Oval Tower, it was right before Koujaku's birthday and Aoba thinks about what to do for him, when a date to a festival with fireworks seem like a good idea! But Koujaku is thinking back about his past and regrets being with Aoba... will the story still have a good end? (yaoi, don't like, don't read) Rated M because of the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Birthday to Koujaku

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2014 for Koujaku's birthday on the 19th August. I revised it and imported it here. Hope you enjoy it

It was the 17th August at J _unk Shop Heibon_.

Like almost every day, I was sitting behind the counter, waiting for customers, but there was rarely something going on. I was glad that after the events in the _Oval Tower_ , the days went into their old routines and every day wasn't all too different. A lot has happened though, I was living with Koujaku now for example. He and I have been in a wonderful relationship for a few months now and I was happy to have someone like him in my life. That sounds really cheesy, but I really mean it like that!

For several days, however, I was thinking about something else. Koujaku's birthday was in two days and I didn't know what to give to him! Previously, we often went to bars after his birthday and had a little celebration, but since we're together now, I wanted to do something else for him.

When the bell at the door suddenly rang, I startled out of my thoughts and got up to see who just came in. Was it a customer?

"Welcome!" I called and waited for an answer, but instead I only heard steps coming closer to the counter.

"Yo!" Koujaku greeted me with a smile.

"Koujaku!" I called happily and smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to pick you up! Not that you get lost in the end." He grinned and I huffed indignantly.

"But Koujaku, I'm not a little kid anymore!" I groaned, but Kojaku only laughed and he ruffled through my hair with a hand. I pouted a little bit, but Koujaku just grinned.

"I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't resist. You're too cute!" He smiled and I realized how blood rushed to my face.

"You ...!" I grumbled. Koujaku chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized with a charming smile. I would've preferred to sink in the ground with embarrassment, but somehow I liked to be treated like that anyway. I knew that Koujaku liked to tease me and this was his how he showed his love

"Ah, good evening Koujaku-san!" Haga-san called, who just arrived at the store. He was at the warehouse behind it before.

"Good evening Haga-san." Koujaku greeted and smiled. "Then I suppose I'll be going with Aoba now. I wish you a good evening"

"Ah yes you too, thank you for today Aoba, see you tomorrow!" Haga-san called to us and I nodded. Then we went out together.

The cool evening air greeted us when we got outside. Although it wasn't cold yet, autumn was coming slowly. The sun colored the sky in various shades of blue and orange and made me feel nostalgic. I didn't only think about Koujaku's birthday, but also about the future. I wondered how long this carefree life will go on. Koujaku must have noticed what I was thinking, because he grabbed my hand and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh ... nothing." I replied smiling. I should prefer to enjoy the here and now, rather than being worried about the future. As long as I was at Koujaku's side, I could not imagine anything more beautiful.

"You look really sexy if you keep dreaming like that." Koujaku teased smiling and I stopped walking.

"Don't say something like that! This is really embarrassing ..." I grumbled. My face felt hot and I tried to look somewhere else. Then my eyes stopped on a beautiful kimono. It had a deeper red than the one which Koujaku wore and had a different floral pattern. I thought that it was the perfect gift for Koujaku. I also noticed a poster next to the store that sold the kimono. The poster said that there was going to be a small festival and fireworks at midnight, exactly one day before Koujaku's birthday, on the 18th August. This was the perfect chance and I was suddenly very excited.

"Hey Koujaku ..." I muttered softly. "Say, do you have any plans on the 18th?"

"Hm, why do you ask?" Koujaku asked curiously. Then he grinned suddenly, pulled my chin gently up and looked into my eyes. "You want to invite me to a festival right? So an invitation to a date?" He asked mockingly and I blushed even more. Actually I wanted to deny it, but instead I took all my courage, let my pride fall and nodded.

"You could call it like that..." I mumbled and Koujaku gave me a bright smile.

"How sweet of you! Okay, then let us go in the evning on that day." Koujaku said and gave me a kiss on the lips before he went away to our home.

"W-wait ... Koujaku!" I cried in embarrassement and slight anger at the same time, then I ran after him.

* * *

 

On the next day, I sat behind the counter at _Junk Shop Heibon_ again and waited until I had time to  finallybuy Koujaku's gift. When I thought back to yesterday, I was still embarrassed because of what happened. 

"Aoba, you're pretty excited. Your thoughts and feelings are swirling around." Ren commented and I put him on my lap. 

"Oh I'm just thinking about Koujaku ..." Ren licked my hand to calm me down. 

"I am sure that you will have a lot of fun at the festival." Ren remarked and I smiled weakly. 

"Yes, we will certainly." I sighed. 

"Aoba-kun!" Haga-san called and came suddenly out of the back of the shop. 

"Could you bring this package to Yoshie's place? Since a customer comes later, I'll close the shop early. You can go home afterwards." That was exactly what I needed! However, we would meet Clara there and Ren didn't like her so much. I heard Ren sigh quietly and felt a little guilty for it. 

"Okay, thank you Haga-san! See you tomorrow!" I called and quickly ran to the shop with the kimono, which I had seen yesterday. Luckily it was still there, so I bought it and made my way to Yoshie afterwards. 

"Ah~ Aoba-san! Nice to see you." Her loud voice sounded excited and Clara greeted me as well. Of course she asked about Ren, while Yoshie told me about her soap operas. Thus the time passed until I was finally able to go home in the evening with a cake, which was lying heavily in my stomach. 

When I walked into the house, everything was strangely silent and dark. Koujaku seemed to be here, but something wasn't right. 

"Koujaku?" I called out softly, but I got no answer. I went to a small couch and found him there, asleep. I sighed in relief and wanted to wake him up, but then I saw traces of tears on his cheeks. Had he been crying? 

"He has thought about what he did when he got the tattoo on his back. He often thinks about it, especially shortly before his birthday." Koujaku's allmate Beni explained, who was sitting near Koujaku's head. I just nodded and kept my hand on his cheek, which  still was a little wet. 

"Aoba-san, will you go to the festival with him tomorrow?" Beni asked and I nodded again. "Will you try to distract him there?" 

"Of course." I answered smiling, without looking away from Koujaku. Then I covered him carefully with a blanket and went to bed. 

* * *

 

The next morning came quickly and I woke up when I felt someone running a hand  gently  through my short hair. I knew it was Koujaku and gave in to the comforting feeling that spread through me just a little longer before I opened my eyes. 

"Good Morning." Koujaku greeted me smiling and acted as if nothing happened. I sat up, pulled Koujaku into a hug and held him for a while, which surprised him. 

"I also wish you a good morning." I replied smiling, while Koujaku still looked at me perplexedly. I chuckled as I changed into my usual clothes and prepared breakfast and eventually, he pulled himself together at last. 

"You weren't there yesterday when I wanted to pick you up. Did you have to go to Yoshie?" Koujaku asked. 

"Yes, she had held us back for a while and when we came back, you were already asleep. I'm sorry." I apologized, but Koujaku shook his head. 

"Oh, is not that bad, we can make up today at the festival." He suggested and I nodded. Then I put the plates on the table and sat down with Koujaku. In the evening, just after I said goodbye to Haga-san, we changed into some nice kimonos and went out.

* * *

 

 

At the Festival, Koujaku was unfortunately still not being his old self, so I did my best to cheer him up. I even won a small plush toy just for him, but he didn't say much about it. Only a few minutes before midnight, we went to a quiet place and looked into the distance. 

"Say Koujaku ... Do you still think back to _that time?_ " I asked him. It was so silent between us and I couldn't take it anymore. Koujaku looked at me in surprise, then averted his gaze. 

"I can't help it. After all I... have killed them all." He murmured softly, and I sighed. 

"Koujaku ... I know what you went through was terrible. I sincerely hope that all of this would have never happened, but the past cannot be undone. I thought we could have a moment of peace here at this festival and have fun. I wanted to have a good time with you, because I love you and care about you. I wanted you to forget everything that makes you depressed for a moment, but ... I couldn't cheer you up after all." I said softly. 

I was really hoping to make it clear once and for all that I was here and would always stay by his side until death separated us. I wished that he only saw me and leaft his past behind. It was so selfish of me and I regretted feeling like that. 

"Aoba I ... I'm sorry ..." Koujaku murmured softly, but still didn't look at me. What was that? This feeling, which was now spreading through me, was painful. Was it all over now? Did Koujaku no longer love me? 

"Aoba ..." His voice  softly  called my name. I felt hot tears gathering in my eyes. 

"Aoba ..." The second time he called me, his voice sounded a little louder and more demanding. I turned slightly away from him. Just don't cry now...! 

"Aoba!" Now his voice sounded a little bit angry. My body began to tremble uncontrollably and silent tears ran down my cheeks. Suddenly Koujaku clicked with his tongue in annoyance, turned me around gently and kissed me lovingly. He pulled me to his chest and warmth spread through me which stopped all negative feelings. Koujaku's hand gently wiped the tears from my face as he let go of me and smiled. 

"I'm really happy Aoba. I may not be able to let my past behind me, but I know I can handle everything together with you. You invited me to this festival and tried everything to cheer me up, so I'm very grateful. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Koujaku confessed. Just at that moment, the fireworks started and lit the sky with colorful lights. 

"How beautiful ..." Koujaku muttered after a while. 

"A beautiful gift, isn't it? And that's not even everything!" I said and gave him the kimono that I had carried in my bag.  "Happy birthday, Koujaku. I hope that this year will be a good one for you again." 

Koukau looked surprised to the kimono and back to me, then he hugged me tightly. 

"Oh Aoba, that wasn't necessary! To have you by my side is the most beautiful gift I could ever wish for!" He cried happy and I smiled. Koujaku held me tight for a while, before he kissed me. First, he held back, but then he slipped his tongue into my mouth and played with my tongue. I groaned and had trouble to get away from Koujaku. Only after a while I was able to get away, panting heavily 

"N-not here ... The people ..." Koujaku understood. He stood up, took my hand and ran back to our house. Once we arrived there, he pushed me onto the bed and kissed my neck. I moaned and gasped as I tried to catch my breath. 

"You're really sweet Aoba~" Koujaku cooed and slowly took off my kimono that I wore for the festival. He used one hand to play with my nipples while he slid the kimono off of my shoulders with the other. I felt that I got excited. 

"K-Koujaku ... Ah ..." I moaned as his hand went deeper and deeper. Then he grabbed my member and pulled it out of my underwear. I gasped frightened and panicked, but Koujaku calmed me down with his tender and hot kisses. His tongue caressed me and wet noises filled the room. I groaned, but also tried to suppress my voice. When Koujaku completely undressed himself and me, he looked down at me, which made me feel uncomfortable. I tried to hide myself, but Koujaku gently pulled my hands away and kissed my chest down to my abdominal region. 

"Ah ... Ngh ... K-Koujaku ..." I moaned and turned away, but Koujaku pulled me closer to him. 

"Don't run away." He ordered with a deep and lustful voice that made goosebumps run across my back. Then he took my member again and licked the tip at first, until he put it deep into his mouth and played with his tongue. 

"Ah! Fu ... Ko ... jaku ..." I gasped and moaned, trying to control my breathing. I gave up to suppress my voice, it was impossible for me. I only heard grumbling and the wet noises from Koujaku that he made with his tongue still around my rock hard member. Then he let go, leaned deeper and something wet and lukewarm entered my insides. It took me a while to realize that it was Koujaku's tongue that was exploring my insides! "

Ahh! N ... no ... I-it ... Dirty ...!" I stammered, hoping Koujaku would understand my word salad. He just chuckled and continued to explore my insides. To stop me from getting away, Koujaku held my already numb hips firmly down. I noticed how my member was slowly covered by a white liquid, while Koujaku added a finger to his tongue inside of me. I moaned louder, but I wanted more. I wanted to finally feel Koujaku in me. 

"Hurry up ... I can't ... wait longer!" I gasped and Koujaku smirked. 

"Are you that impatient?" He asked as he undressed himself and licked his fingers, which he put to his equally stiff member. Then he positioned himself in front of me and pushed slowly into me. I gasped and groaned in pain and tried not to cry, but the pain was so strong that it overwhelmed me. Koujaku noticed that and kissed me tenderly. He gave me time to get used to it. 

"Are you okay?" Koujaku asked after a while and I nodded. Koujaku squeezed me tightly, then he penetrated me and pushed further into me, starting in a first slowly rhythm. At first it hurt a little, but then I enjoyed it completely. 

"Ah ... Ngh ... Fuwah ..." On each thrust, my voice sounded very strange and my vision was blurred, but I could make out that Koujaku smiled. 

"Aoba ... You're so ... Sexy if you do ... Such a face ..." Koujaku moaned and thrusted harder and faster. 

"You-ah!" I mewled only, because my voice cut off at that. I could no longer think clearly, because everything felt too good and the desire was too strong. Soon I was approaching my climax and I was trying to tell that Koujaku. 

"Ah ... ugh ... Ko ... jaku ... I ... Ah ... I'm... Coming!" I cried. I tried my best to restrain myself, but then my body jerked and I let it all out. At the same time Koujaku thrusted violently into me, then he stopped groaning and gasping. I felt a warm liquid and realized that my sperm landed on my stomach as well as on Koujaku. 

"I-i'm sorry ..." I stuttered embarrassed but Koujaku only smiled. 

"What are you apologizing for? I'm so happy to be with you This is the best birthday gift I've ever received!" Koujaku thanked and hugged me tightly. 

"Really? I'm glad ..." I replied smiling and felt a sudden weariness which flooded my body. Koujaku kissed my cheek and took me into his arms, rubbing everything away with a towel. 

"Sleep well Aoba, I'm here." Koujaku muttered and softly stroked my hair. I snuggled a little closer to Koujaku and smiled up at him, while my eyes closed and fell asleep happily. 

* * *

 

 

_ I knew deep inside that I would spend a very long and wonderful time with Koujaku and I was looking forward to the next day that I could spend with him again. _


End file.
